Runaway
by DesolateDreamer
Summary: After her mother's death Carrie tried to run away from what happened. But that will lead her to strange places she could never imagine. AU. Set before Twilight. Fluff! OC/Edward. Vampires.
1. Prolouge

Her room was littered with blood.  
She stood against the wall, breathing heavily with only minor injuries and watched the figure move across to the body.  
She saw the satisfaction in his red eyes as he had his teeth to the neck of the body.  
Blood trickled down through the corners of his mouth while he pulled away snarling, his perfect white teeth gleaming from the moonlight through the window.  
She wanted to run.  
She wanted to disappear into the darkness.  
But she could not move.  
And then he was standing next to her and whispered delicately next to her into her ear. "I'll save you for later."  
Then he laughed.  
She couldn't help think his voice beautiful no matter how evil he was.  
The, now lifeless, body was her mother.  
She was too scared to cry.

My name is Carrie Rowett, and my mother was killed by a vampire.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying this so far! My first Twilight fan fiction :D  
Go on, press the review button, you know you want to!**


	2. You're safe here

Once he had left I don't know how long I had been alone staring at my mother's body. I had been shaking for a while but no tears had sprung. I was in too much shock. Eventually I started pulling my self together. According to my clock it was around midnight. I took a deep breath trying to calm down.

However I couldn't get rid of the feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had to leave; he was going to come back.

I wasted no time in packing anything. I knew it would probably be cold but it didn't matter. My dressing gown over my Pyjamas had to suffice. Quickly I ran down the stairs, almost tripping over my feet. They were bare but why did it matter if I got cold feet? What was that compared to death? The screams of my mother still echoed in my head.

I grabbed the door key and shoved it in the lock. Having no idea when he was coming back, I had to hurry. I shut the door hoping he would think I was still in. However, he didn't use the door. He used the window so it would not matter.

The dark street lit by a couple of street lights was deserted. As soon as I shut the door I ran. I ran as fast as I ever had my entire life. I had no idea where I was going but I had to get away, so far away from that house.

I'm not sure how long I ran for but it felt like a long time. Only when I was at the front of a huge house did I stop. I stood in the street breathless and shaking. But it was no good because I had ran all this way for nothing. He stood in the road. The murderer did not look happy.

"I thought I told you to stay." He said walking up to me slowly. I couldn't do anything but watch him terrified.

"You didn't listen." He stated. "You're such a bad girl… at least your mother didn't runaway."

I whimpered, my arms round my chest. I was so frightened of what he was going to do, hoping that he'd make it quick.

He only laughed at me. "This will be enjoyable. I prefer ones who struggle."

I didn't know what else to do. "Please!" I begged. "Please!"

Laughing again, his teeth showed. He was no longer covered in blood. "Mabye I should keep you, you are fun to toy with."

He moved closer making me tremble even more. And then there was someone standing next to us. "Leave her alone." It was another man. I watched the murderer turn to face him.

"Carlisle." He stated. "It's been a while."

I stepped backwards towards the neatly cut hedgerow.

"Don't run away again." He said, still looking at who was apparently Carlisle. "But chasing you is fun. Go ahead; it will be more painful when I kill you."

I cringed again at his words.

"I said leave her alone." said Carlisle, his tone more harsh.

"You want something to eat too? Well you could have her. I've already fed from the mother." He laughed turning his gaze to me. "You loved ever second of watching me do that didn't you?" He said patronizingly. "Just watching the life being drained…"

I couldn't see his face anymore because Carlisle stood between us. I wasn't even sure how he had got there so quick. "Don't make us hurt you." He said warningly. "Leave now! There are more of us. And it wouldn't take long."

"This won't be the last night, Carlisle." replied the murderer. I didn't see him leave but I was pretty sure the street was almost empty now, especially since he turned round. I watched him warily.

He must have noticed that I was unsure of him because he didn't start coming towards me yet. "It's alright." He said softly. "I won't hurt you."

My arms tightened around my chest and I took a step forward slowly, and stumbled. He caught me before I fell over. "Let's get you inside." He said putting his arm round me so I wouldn't fall over again.

We made our way towards the house at a steady pace. I didn't fall over again but I couldn't stop shaking. Along the pathway I gasped when we were on gravel. It was sharp on my feet which were already painful from the running. He asked if he could carry me as it would be easier. I couldn't answer, there was a lump in my throat and I could cry or swallow it so I just nodded.

Carlisle lifted me up gently in his arms with ease. He was cold but it was hardly a difference with the cold air. I was too upset to care. I just knew that he would keep me safe. After all, he had scared away that thing.

At last we got to the house, and he took me through to the living room when he placed me on the sofa. I was vaguely away of someone coming into the room.

"Is she alright?" A small pixie-like girl asked Carlisle.

"I'm not sure." He replied. "I'm just checking her over.

She left the room and he sat next to me on the sofa. "I'm a doctor." He told me. "Is it ok if I check you over?"

I nodded, my arms still wrapped round my chest. The girl came back with a box of medical supplies and a folded up blanket.

"Thanks, Alice." said Carlisle, standing up and wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. I was suddenly aware of how cold I was. I had apparently been shivering too so I snuggled down underneath it, my teeth chattering.

The girl left the room again and I was suddenly aware of my injuries. I had a cut down my left cheek, my wrist felt awful and I was pretty sure my ankle was twisted or something.

He quickly checked me over handling my wounds delicately. But when he had to stitch up the cut on my face I started gasping because I needed something to numb the pain meaning an injection. I've always been terrified of needles. When he had the syringe he sensed my fear.

"It will be over soon." He reassured me, taking my hand. "Just take your mind of it."

I trusted him, so I let him do it. But if it was someone else I probably would have had a panic attack or something. When he was done, he told me I had sprained my ankle and a broken wrist. He said I could stay here the night and he asked if there was anyone he could contact.

And that was when the tears started. At first I just let out a small dry sob, but then the lump in my throat come to tears and I couldn't stop crying. He wrapped his arms round me and I sobbed into his chest. I'd never felt so miserable. Carlisle said calming words to me. I hated him having to see me like this but I couldn't help but cry.

'Be strong,' I told myself. 'Crying isn't going to do much good.' But that just made me cry harder. After a while I couldn't shed anymore tears. I clung to him tightly, and he held me safe.

The girl came back into the room carrying a steaming mug. "Thought you might like some hot chocolate." She said smiling reassuringly holding out the mug.

I sniffed. "Thank you." I said quietly reaching out with my good hand for it. Taking a sip, it immediately warmed me up, much more than the blanket. I smiled at the warmth.

She smiled back. "You should really get some sleep."

At that I yawned. I seemed to have made myself exhausted. But the thought of sleep scared me. The murderer had said he was coming back didn't he?

More sobs escaped my lips. "But he might come back." I sniffed again; the mug was starting to shake a little.

The girl who must be Alice sat down on my other side taking the mug gently so I wouldn't spill it. "You're safe here," she said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"He wouldn't dare come back while we're here." agreed Carlisle holding me tighter.

I believed them. I knew it couldn't be true but Carlisle had saved me. They surely wouldn't come back. But the question burned through me. I had to ask.

"What was that thing?" I said sniffing again.

"We'll explain in the morning." replied Alice. "You should get some rest."

I was too tired to argue. Carlisle pulled the blanket up around me. It seemed he wasn't moving from the sofa. I vaguely watched her leave the room while my eyes slid to a close. The last thing I remembered was Carlisle stroking my hair as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Yay - Lots of fluffyness! Go on, press the review button, you know you want to :D**


	3. And then I remembered

All I knew when I woke up was pain. My head hurt so much I didn't understand. Why was it hurting? I seemed to be on a sofa but I couldn't open my eyes. I thought I was alone, it felt that way.

I screwed up my face in pain. My ankle was killing me too. And everything felt so stiff. At last I managed to snap open my eye lids but everything was different. I swear I went to bed in a different place… I tried to sit up but it hurt too much. I started shaking, where was this place?

And then I remembered.

Sobs escaped my lips and tears flooded my cheeks. My mother was dead. It had hit me that she was gone and never coming back. Where would I go? What would happen to me? What about that thing?

I hadn't been crying for a minute when someone came into the room. It was Alice this time. She came over and leant down on the floor beside the sofa.

"It's ok, it's ok." she told me. I sat up now.

"No it's not ok!" I cried. "I have no where to go and my mum is dead! And now that thing wants to kill me!" I screamed the words at her crying violently.

At that point someone else decided to make their entrance. "Well… this is interesting." said a boy who looked about eighteen.

"I'm fine, don't worry I'll sort this out." said Alice standing up.

"Oh yeah, I can see you're handling this fine."

I tried to wipe away my tears making my eyes sting. I didn't care. What did it matter anymore? He turned to face me. "I think I missed something here… Last time I remember you weren't here." He said although not really looking confused. "And what's with all the yelling?"

"I'll explain later, Emmett." Alice told him. So his name was Emmett.

"Aww Alice, you know how much I hate missing out on stuff…" he replied showing some kind of pleading expression.

"No, it's not the time." she said.

My eyes narrowed a little. "What was that thing?" I asked cautiously.

"I'll explain later. After you've had a shower." she replied ushering Emmett out the room. "And I'm Alice by the way. So you are…" she trailed off expecting me to finish but I didn't.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what that thing was. And how did it find me? What's going to happen to me? What if it comes back?" I started to cry again at the thought. It had already got my mother. Now it wanted me.

Alice sat down by the end of the sofa where my feet were and tried to reassure me. "As long as you're here he can't get you." She explained.

"I know that already!" I said annoyed. "I don't understand a word of this!"

She looked at me with her large amber eyes. "Carlisle can explain better than me."

"Good!" I said grumpily, "Where is he anyway?!"

"He's at work." Alice told me still watching me. "He won't be back for a while."

I looked down realising how rude I was being to her. She was only trying to help after all. If I hadn't have come across this place I probably wouldn't be here right now.

"I'm sorry." I said, another tear falling. "I should be more grateful." I started twisting my fingers. My head still hurt terribly.

She seemed to have noticed I was getting upset again (what had come over me?) so she stood up and came over to put her arm round me. "Are you in pain?" she asked me kindly, even though I didn't deserve it.

"My head hurts." I told her still looking down. "And everywhere is so stiff."

She smiled encouragingly and left the room. When she came back she had a box of pills. "Do you want any painkillers?" she asked holding out the box.

"Thanks." I replied taking it.

"You can have two now once ever four hours." She explained. "I'll remind you when you can take them if you like."

I nodded, "Yes please." I smiled weekly opening the box. It was new, there weren't any missing. I took them, but I was too scared to ask for any water. I didn't really need any anyway.

"So did you want a shower now?" she asked. "Oh and we made a bed upstairs for you since Carlisle wants you to stay in bed for a while. You need to rest your ankle since it's sprained. You don't mind staying here do you?"

"Of course not," I replied. "You said I would be safe here anyway."

She nodded in agreement. "So, the bathrooms upstairs."

Alice helped me up the stairs since I could hardly walk because of my ankle and it was hard to support myself because of my broken left wrist. The house was huge and everything seemed beautiful. We didn't pass anyone but it made me wonder how many people were exactly living here. She showed me how to change the temperature of the shower but she said I would be better off having a bath. She was so kind letting me use her shampoo and bubble bath; she even ran the bath for me and laid out some clean pyjamas for me to wear.

"Thank you so much, Alice." I said not believing how nice this family was.

"It's no problem at all." She said. "I'll wait outside so call me if you need any help. Can you get in okay?"

"Yeah." I replied. "That's so kind of you."

"Really, it's no problem." She smiled sweetly before leaving the room.

I took off the pyjamas that I was wearing and proceeded to get in the bath tub. The water was so warm in the corner bath which was quite large. I sunk down into the water, letting myself relax. I felt much better after taking the pills. It had numbed the pain. I had to keep my left wrist above the water since I couldn't get the cast wet but I soaked the rest of my body. Only once did I struggle when I had to try and shampoo my hair but I didn't want to call Alice. It made me feel so guilty when I couldn't do it so I called her in.

Alice couldn't see my body because of the bubbles and she could tell I felt awful about having to call her in.

"Don't worry." she said to me. "I like helping people with their hair." I couldn't see her face while she gently covered my hair in shampoo. There was a short silence while she massaged it in gently. "I'm sorry about what happened by the way." She said sorrowfully.

"That's ok." I mumbled. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know we've already told you, but we really mean it when we say you're safe here." I stayed silent at these words. "And I think we'd kinda like you to stay, if you wanted." She seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

I paused. "I don't know." I muttered. "I need more time to think about… well, everything."

"I understand." She said, "But we can be friends can't we?" Alice asked. "Even if you want to go I can give you my number, right?"

I wasn't really listening to her words. Just thinking about what was going to happen. If I stayed here the memories of my mother would burn. Whenever I thought about it I could hear her screams and see her body fall softly to the blood stained carpet.

"I hope so." I replied after a moment. "That would be nice."

She left again and I thanked her going back to my own thoughts. My friends would wonder where I was today. We were supposed to be meeting up. Of course, the news had probably spread by now like usual in this small town. 'Joan Rowett dead under her own roof'… 'Mysterious murder of Ms Rowett'… 'Daughter runs away from fear or by fault?'

The last thought almost made me scream. How could anyone think I had done what that thing had done? But it was bound to be running though someone's head… why would I have run away other that fear?

I pulled the plug from the bath and stood up gripping onto the bar and got out onto the black and white tiles. The towel Alice had given me was huge. It came from my shoulders right down the floor. I dried myself off with a bit of trouble because if my wrist and ankle but I did manage it on my own.

The pyjamas Alice had laid out for me were the perfect size which was strange seeing as I had only come in yesterday. Surely they couldn't have had enough time? They were plain but nice and comfortable. I hung my towel on the towel rail and limped over to the door to see Alice sitting on the stairs.

"You weren't bored were you?" I asked a bit touched she had been waiting all that time just for me.

"No I'm fine." She replied standing up and supporting me so I wouldn't fall over. "Your room is just down the hall." She helped me across to the room. It was quite large and looked like a normal room. It had a double bed by the window, a small wardrobe in one corner next to a desk. There was another door leading to a small bathroom.

As soon as I got to the bed I climbed in and snuggled down under the duvet. It was so comfortable in this bed – probably the nicest I'd ever been in.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Alice smoothing down the corner of the bed. "Cereal, toast, croissants?"

"No thanks." I replied. "You've done so much for me already." It was true, but I was secretly a bit hungry.

"You must have something to eat. Come on what do you want?" she looked at me with those big amber eyes and I couldn't help but answer.

"Just toast will be fine thanks." I said smiling weekly at her 'able to make me say anything' expression.

She grinned and left the room leaving me alone. The thoughts went through my head again about running away. People can be so mean when they want to be… I just hoped that they wouldn't think I was the culprit.

As quickly as she had left she came back into the room with a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Oh thank you so much Alice." I said as she set them down on the bedside table.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked.

I noticed the pills on the bedside table so I needn't speak up. "No thanks. That's about everything."

She smiled at me and left the room, gently shutting the door. So now I was alone again. I sighed. Mabye this is what it would be like for the next few days? I felt awful that she had spent nearly all morning helping me.

Not wanting to wait for the toast to cool down I started eating, though I ate slowly. The thought was still stuck in my mind scaring me badly. After only half a slice I couldn't eat any more. I felt horrible about leaving it but I couldn't force it in me, so I lay back down in the bed waiting for sleep. I was tried that I had thought – the bed was too comfortable to lie in without sleeping.


	4. Stranger in my Nightmares

It was still light outside when I woke up again. Another dreamless sleep was bliss because I knew that the nightmares would start soon. I just didn't know when. I hadn't been awake long when I realised my ankle started hurting again as did my wrist. It was probably time to take my pain killers again but I wasn't sure when I had first taken them. There was no clock around.

I sat up in bed difficultly and the pain was getting worse by the second. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said wondering who it could be. It seemed this house was full of a lot of people that kept appearing. It was weird they hadn't all wondered who I was to begin with.

It was Carlisle who stepped through the doorway this time. "Good afternoon." He said politely pulling up a chair I hadn't realised was around.

"Afternoon?" I asked unsurely. I didn't realise I had slept a while. But I wasn't hungry so it was hardly a long time.

"You've been asleep since ten this morning. It's just gone four." He sat down on the chair next to the bed.

I wondered why I had been so tired. I usually didn't sleep for so long even if I stayed up for hours.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned about me.

I looked down and started fiddling. The pain was awful now. "Could I have some more pain killers please? It hurts…" I mumbled.

I hardly noticed him stand up and hold them out for me with a glass of water. "Thanks." I almost whispered, swallowing the pills. I took a sip of water and realising how thirsty I was drained half the glass.

After a moment he spoke again. "I know what it's like… loosing someone."

I made a pained expression, looking down again. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well when you do," he went on. "We're here for you."

He was speaking almost like a father. Everyone was so kind to me here. It felt like a home. "I hardly know you." I said avoiding his gaze still.

"Then maybe, when you've recovered you can get to know us all."

That reminded me of all the questions nobody had answered yet that I was desperate to know. "Alice said you were better at explaining that me." I told him looking up. "Can't you please explain? I need to know!"

He watched me looking like he was about to sigh but he didn't. "You're not ready to know." He said at last after a couple of minutes.

"But I am. I need to know what killed my mother." I cringed screwing up my face in emotional pain of actually saying it again. I really needed to stop doing that.

"You can know soon. I will tell you. But right not you need to rest." He stood up. "I won't break that promise." And he left the room.

I sighed and leant back against the soft pillows. I was so desperate to know but maybe he was right. I didn't need more stuff on my back just now.

My eyes drifted to a close once more and I found myself in a relaxing sleep, only this time the darkness crept up me. It intertwined me with dark vines. A woman was seen in the distance running closer to me, the door on the right. There was a man grinning from behind her, he grabbed her hair and she shrieked. He pinned her to the floor and she was screaming so loud it hurt. I tried to run over to her – to help her, but the vines pulled me back and he pushed me away. I screamed at him to stop. But he wouldn't listen and smiled at me. He was getting closer.

In real life I didn't realise I was screaming until my eyes snapped open. Everything was blurry and I couldn't see anything but the dark. It made me scream harder. I couldn't breath and everything was spinning. Someone cold pulled me close saying over and over it was just a dream. But they were wrong. It had happened and now it was happening again.

I cried flooding my cheeks with tears. I could see better now. There were more details of the room. I knew where I was but I didn't know who was holding me. I sobbed into their chest wishing that everything would go away and never come back. I wanted out.

"Don't give up." said the person holding me. "You can get through this."

"I don't want to, it hurts too much." I cried. "Just kill me."

They held me tighter. I felt safe in those cold arms but I didn't want to live anymore. "No, Carrie. You have to stay. It will be ok." He told me rocking me back and forth. How did he know my name? Of course the whole town must be gossiping about me now. They think I killed her I know they do.

"It wasn't your fault." He said. "No one thinks it was."

I let out another sob. More pain was there but this was physical. "It hurts." I said fresh tears escaping. He placed some pills into my hand and then a glass of water to my lips. I relaxed when the pain left again.

"Thank you." I whispered softly falling back onto the pillows though I could sense him leaving. "Don't go." I cried out afraid of being alone with my nightmares again. Another tear rolled down my cheek.

He was at my side in an instant and sat on the bed. He pulled me close and put my arm round me though he stayed above the covers.

I cried myself to sleep that night. But while he was there I had no more nightmares. He was gone by morning but he had helped me though the night and I was happy he comforted me.

* * *

**Ha! You'd better guess who that was because I'm not telling you yet!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing (Although I was tired because It was one in the morning XD)**


	5. Welcome to the family

I lay awake that next morning. My expression looked like I had given up. But I was actually just deep in thought while hugging my pillow.

There was a song I had always loved but never knew the meaning until now. Of course the lyrics showed what the song meant but there was something deeper and I had just worked it out. It meant that you shouldn't give up. No matter how tough life gets, you should just keep going, even though in reality Nobody Knows.

The room was silent and the dream was coming back to haunt me. The scariest thing was that it had happened. It was real. It wasn't just a stupid little nightmare – it actually happened.

The door opened and Alice stepped in and walked over to the wardrobe picking out an outfit for me to wear. I realised I wasn't in much pain anymore. My ankle felt much better and my head was fine. It was only my wrist that was bothering me a bit.

"Morning." She greeted me smiling and placing the clothes on a chair. "We though it would be nice if you came downstairs and maybe we could all get to know each other. There are more people you haven't met yet and you have been very secretive yourself."

I sat up in the comfortable bed. "Hi, and yeah I think we should stop hiding from each other."

"There're some clothes for you to wear." said Alice placing them on the chair, "Esme's making breakfast for you."

"Esme?" I asked wondering who that was.

"Carlisle's wife." replied Alice. "See what I mean?" she asked.

I laughed slightly. "Defiantly." I agreed.

She left the room for me to get dressed. I looked at my reflection in the wall length mirror opposite the window. I looked really different from a couple of days ago. There were dark circles round my eyes and my bare arms had a few bruises on reminding me of what happened. There was a small dressing on my cheek and I knew that the cut would scar, leaving a permanent reminder. At least the bruises would fade.

The clothes I was wearing were pretty simple. I was wearing some jeans and a black and pink top. It made me realise I would need to go home again to collect my things. But I couldn't go back there – not now or ever. It hurt just thinking about it.

My ankle was almost completely fine as I walked down the stairs. I vaguely remembered the living room was only downstairs. It wasn't hard to find. I walked into the room, looking all around the house as I did. The people who lived here must be rich.

Everyone was sitting down on the sofas, but when I walked in they stood up. I must have looked curious and anxious because Alice spoke first.

"We haven't really said a proper hello yet." She exclaimed.

My gaze drifted towards each person. There seemed to be more people than I realised. There were the people I knew; Carlisle, Alice and Emmett. But there were others there too. I recognised one as the guy who was with me last night, however there was a beautiful blonde and another boy. Carlisle had his arm on someone else's waist so that must be Esme.

Alice went on, "So this is the family."

"Wait." I stopped her. "I'm pretty good at names." I tilted my head slightly and faced Esme. "Esme?" I asked, thinking it was her.

She smiled. "Wow, you haven't even seen me yet."

Alice laughed. "That's interesting." She pondered.

"Carlisle and Alice, defiantly." I said facing each of them in turn. "And, Emmett." I smiled weekly. "Sorry I don't know anyone else."

Alice giggled. "There's only three left. That's Jasper and Rosalie."

"Right." I said nodding once. "But what about you?" I asked the last person. "I saw you last night."

"Edward." He said smiling making my heart melt.

Alice cut into the tender moment (at least I though it was tender), "you still haven't told us who you are yet." she said.

"I'm Carrie." I said looking down. "You all know why I'm here." I felt really awkward and uncomfortable about the stuff that had happened last night, however before I could break down again (like I knew I would) I suddenly felt really strange. Like something had washed away all the bad feelings I had.

Alice seemed to have noticed something had happened so she dragged me though to the kitchen. "Breakfast!" she said hurriedly. Little did I know Edward was scowling at her from behind my back.

"So you like Edward?" asked Alice sitting opposite me and grinning.

"What?" I said almost choking on my Orange juice.

"Oh don't deny it. It was plain on your face!" she giggled. I looked annoyed.

"I barely even know him, and why – does he like me back?" the words came out my mouth before I could stop them.

"Ha!" exclaimed Alice. "I knew it! You like him." She smiled mischievously.

"Don't get any ideas." I mumbled.

"Oh don't worry, you'll thank me later." she replied. That wasn't good…

***

I had nothing to do that day so it was slow. I was almost recovered but I had to wait for a long few weeks till I could get the cast off my wrist. My ankle was better so I didn't really worry about it however I sill had to wait a couple more days till my cheek could be exposed again. The stitches would need cutting out too, but I knew that wouldn't hurt.

The Cullen's garden was nice. There was a hedgerow cut all the way round their house and there were a couple of flowerbeds. There was only grass after that and a tree in one of the corners. I sat on the soft grass near one of the back corners of the garden. I wasn't sure how long I'd been out here but it felt like I had just sat down. There hadn't been rain for a while which was quite irregular for Forks but I didn't really take notice – I was too busy thinking.

There were so much thoughts going through my head I could hardly catch up with them. I wondered when someone was going to take me away from this palace. It can't be long though surely. I would defiantly be in foster care. That just sucked.

I sighed and started running my fingers back and forth through the grass. I didn't want to leave. After all wasn't I safe as long as I stayed? The thought made me shudder and it reminded me I still didn't know what that thing was. I chocked back tears again. No, I told myself sternly. No more tears.

I started thinking about who would be nice enough to adopt me. Mabye they would be as nice as the people who lived here. I hoped they would – I couldn't take anything so bad right now. But they must be nice; otherwise they wouldn't want to adopt me.

Looking up at the sky I saw the clouds drawing in, although I couldn't care less. However when it started to drizzle I was a bit concerned about the clothes I was wearing. I didn't want them to be ruined and the people here had been so nice to me, it was only fair.

Standing up I realised that it didn't matter much anymore because the rain was slowly stopping. But the grass was still wet so I went back into the house anyway. Mabye I could go up to my room and sit by the window – that sounded nice; looking out on the road watching people drive past.

When I walked in though the back door and into the hall I heard some people shouting in the living room. I was just going to go upstairs but I was curious to what they were yelling about and I was starting to get a slight headache – they were quite loud.

I looked in from the doorway and saw the blonde girl, Rosalie. She was yelling at Carlisle.

"I can't believe you would do this, Carlisle!" she scratched.

"Rosalie can you just think about people other than yourself for one second!" said Edward also in the room. "You'll hurt her feelings." Was it me or did he look hurt?

"Oh no, I want her to hear me Edward!" she yelled threateningly. "You're ruining the whole family!" She was back on Carlisle now. "If they find out you know what will happen! And it will be your entire fault!"

"Rosalie, please." Carlisle said, "Don't be this way."

"She shouldn't be here." She said finishing. "She's ruining everything getting in our way."

Rosalie pushed past, not even noticing and hitting my shoulder as if trying to prove I was in the way. I knew she had been talking about me. But all I could do was stand there taking each of the sad and unhappy faces around the room. I couldn't believe this anymore. Suddenly they didn't seem as nice as I had thought.

I could feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes and they started blinding my vision but I chocked them back. It was time to runaway again.

* * *

**Ohhhh Drama is so satisfying! I hope you enjoyed that chapter :D I was saving this scene for later but it seemed perfect for this part.**


	6. Outside the web

I didn't know what to do at that moment. I let out a sob and put my hand to my eyes in a failed attempt to wipe away the tears. It just made my eyes hurt. That weird feeling came back again and I felt so relaxed, but I could still remember the round of Rosalie screaming that I was a mistake. I should never have come here at all.

My vision was getting cloudy now. I didn't really understand what was happening – It sort of scared me a little. So I ran for the stairs. I knew where I was going, but I wasn't caring anymore where my feet took me.

When I got back in the bedroom I ran through to the bathroom and locked the door. I slid down with my back against it, to the floor where the hurt came back and tears spilled down. My sobs echoed all around. I didn't want anyone to come upstairs, but I knew they would.

Someone knocked on the door soon enough. I didn't answer it. I just sat there crying my heart out.

"Carrie?" They asked. "I'm sorry."

I couldn't put my finger on whose voice it was. It was familiar – One of the boys.

"What for?" I asked, my voice cracking. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have runaway."

"No it's not your fault – of course it's not!"

"I'm such trouble. I knew everyone here was too nice…" I sniffed. "Why else would she say all that?"

"That's just Rosalie." said the voice. "She hates it when people are accepted as family just by staying here… She's just like that with new people."

"I know I did something wrong." I sobbed again, another tear coming down.

"Carrie…" the voice said softly. "What _could_ you have done wrong? You just lost someone very close, you ran away injured and scared. We wanted you to feel at home and safe. Carlisle's a doctor… and now he's trying to heal you."

I sniffed again. He was right… in a way.

"Will you open the door?" He asked.

I sat there for a moment, just thinking about what he had said. I was probably just overreacting. Mabye that was just her. But how could anyone be like that?

Standing up slowly, I opened the door wearily. I was still sniffing every now and then. As soon as the door unlocked I pulled down the handle. A strong pair of cold arms wrapped themselves around me and I couldn't help but cry into his chest. I had caught a glimpse of his face and I knew who it was now.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Shh," hushed Edward. "It's ok." His beautiful voice just made more tears.

After a moment I had stopped crying. "You must be getting hungry." He said.

"I don't need any-," I started.

"No you need to have something to eat. It's nearly lunch time. Besides," he added. "Afterwards I think you're ready to know."

***

Lunch passed slowly. Esme was really good in the kitchen. She made me a sandwich. I asked why no one else had eaten but she had only said "We'll have something later."

I ate alone in the kitchen but when I was done, I met Carlisle in the living room. He was alone, but everyone must have other stuff to do anyway.

"So what's going on?" I asked. "Everything is just too weird."

He kept a straight face. "What exactly happened a few nights ago?" he asked once I had sat down.

I didn't cry this time because I knew if I kept doing that I would never know. It was no time for tears now. "Well…" I sighed. "I was in my room, trying to sleep but," I shuddered suddenly. He didn't even flinch. "But he climbed through my window. He said to be quiet – but I just couldn't so I screamed. My mother came into the room. But he was just so fast. I ran to the door to tell her to get out but it was too late and he was over her… but it was horrible. I tried to get her away but he pushed me back. And he… he…" I too a deep breath trying not to cry or break down but it was hard. "He drank her blood." It came out as a whisper.

"Kind of like a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

I gasped. "But- but!" I didn't know what to say.

"I know it's hard to believe but, they exist."

"No!" I stood up. "They can't! They can't!" I couldn't help it; more tears came down my cheeks. I wiped them away though, quickly.

He stood up too putting his hand on my shoulder. However I stepped backwards. "Why are you so cold? All of you…" I asked suspiciously.

"Please don't take it the wrong way…" He started.

"Oh my god." My eyes widened, realising what was going on. "You're one too… How many more are there?!" I cried hysterically.

I could see the despair in his eyes. But they weren't amber anymore – they were darker now. People's eyes didn't just change colour like that. "No," he said. "Hear me out first."

"Were you going to try and kill me too?! No wonder he asked if you wanted me! You were gunna drink my blood!" I stepped back again. I knew where the front door was. I was ready to run.

"I would never!" He sounded offended. "Our family only drink animal blood. We only wanted to keep you away from him – if we were going to kill you we would have done it already."

I couldn't help it – it was too much to take in. I had always though that something strange was going on. No wonder they were too nice – they wanted to gain my trust so that they could corner me one night and…

I really didn't want to go, but they had lied about being safe there. It was horrible. How many more vampires could there be? I stepped back again and risked it. I turned and ran for the door.

It was daylight now so I knew where I was going. I ran and ran without looking back. But first I would never get anywhere without any money – that meant going home. I would have shuddered at going home yesterday. But this was an emergency. I hated so much to steal from my mother's purse. I had never done it, but how could she miss any of her money? She was dead. The vampire had seen to that.

It was raining heavily now so there were hardly anyone on the streets. A few passing cars splashed through the large puddles on the road. One of them had soaked me from head to toe. There was something else – I needed shoes, and different clothes. I could pack a bag, but I didn't know how long it would take for them to find me. But they didn't know where I lived…

At last I turned into the familiar street where I lived. The door was still open fortunately when I got there. That was strange… you would have though the police would lock it when they checked it out. Sure enough there was police tape all over the front door. I decided it best if I went upstairs to change last. In the living room I found my mother's emergency money box in the chest of drawers. There was about one hundred dollars in there. It would be enough for now.

It didn't take five minutes to get changed. I left the clothes in the closet. Stepping into my room was the most regrettable thing I had done in a long time. The blood didn't belong to my mothers – no it was mine. He had sucked her dry. At least her body was gone.

I didn't care weather the food I was stuffing into my bag was stale or not. It was that or nothing and this was the best I could get without using up so much money.

I caught the first bus I could find and it turned out it was going to the nearest train station. I was having so much luck today I couldn't believe it. I just stared out the window hoping so much it wouldn't go bad like the food might be.

I didn't bother getting a ticket at the train station. I just got onto the first train. I didn't care where it was going anymore. I sat down and waited for the train to start leaving which felt so long. I glanced around the carriage for a moment and then that's when I knew my good luck had gone stale.

Right on the opposite platform out the window, he was staring at me with his large red eyes. I blinked thinking it was my imagination (hoping it was) but he was closer now. And then he opened the doors.

* * *

**So did you like it? Comments appreciated :D**


	7. No way out

I knew he know it was me and my breathing hitched. I tried to hide it quickly but it was no use – he had started walking towards the second seat next to me. There was nothing more I could do. I stood up so fast I nearly fell over the seats but I had to get out, now.

With a heart-sinking jolt the train started moving. I cursed over and over in my head. I couldn't avoid him forever and he would defiantly follow me when I got off the next stop with was a least ten minutes away.

I knew he would follow me but I daren't look back as I half walked, half ran to the next carriage. I had no idea where I could go so I just took off to the end of the train. I couldn't hide in the loos in case someone noticed I was hiding and it would be suspicious I didn't have a train ticket. That would be awkward and something I really didn't need right now. So I sat down in a corner hoping he would not find me here.

Of course my hopes were faltered and he came into the carriage and sat down next to me. I couldn't get off the train now, he was blocking the way. I did not look at him.

"Seems like you tried to get away." He said. I heard the glee in his voice. "It doesn't matter though because I'm finished with this game of hide and seek."

I said nothing, not looking at him. But I knew he could tell I was listening. He smirked behind my back and went on. "You're not getting away this time, but don't worry I won't do anything to you… yet."

I couldn't suppress a shiver no matter how much I didn't want to be intimidated.

"Just act natural. I'm your father and when we get off at the next station I want you to hug me ok? And then say 'It's so goo to see you'. Don't worry – you can cry, it will be better that way. You're going to stay at my house for a while."

My hand curled into a fist – I was so angry and upset. How dare he try and get me to do stuff like this. But he was no match for me. After all – he was a vampire.

We sat the rest of the journey in silence apart from the odd times where he would tell me 'Not too far now', or 'Only another minute'. I immediately regretted leaving.

When the train came to a stand still he stood up and waited for me to get out first. I did what he said and could feel his breath on the back of my neck. When we got onto the platform I hugged him as 'un-awkwardly' as I could but I couldn't help crying.

We walked to the edge of a forest. He carried me through the trees and he ran. I shut my eyes tight through everything but when I opened them I couldn't believe my vision.

I knew these woods. They were near my house. Could he have been here the whole time? We eventually slowed when we reached the back gardens of the houses. I could see my house. And he set me down at the back door of the house next door. People lived here who I knew. My best friend Alex had left with her family to go on holiday to England. They wouldn't be back for another three weeks.

He smiled when he saw my amazed expression. "I thought you'd like it." He said. "Now go upstairs into the first bedroom on the right." He opened the back door and I went in through. "And there are some clothes for you on the bed."

I walked upstairs awkwardly. He had not been careful while carrying me.

"And while you're up there, get rid of those bandages." He called up the stairs.

I leant against the wall in the bedroom with my eyes closed. This man was so evil. What would become of me when he was finished? Of course… he was going to kill me. For a moment I considered jumping out the window and making a run for it. He would see me though.

I opened my eyes. I hadn't been in this room. There was a double bed under the window so it must be Alex's parents. They were always strict about going into their room.

The clothes he had set out for me on the bed were truly horrifying. I put them on and looking in the mirror they were awful. The top was strapless, revealing all of my arms and chest. And the skirt was so short you could hardly tell it was one. The whole outfit was black and pink. He had also been kind enough to leave out some make up. I took off the bandages and the cut on my cheek had defiantly scared. My wrist looked fine but I tried to keep it as best I could so it wouldn't hurt or mend wrong. But I knew it would go wrong. Why did it matter? I was going to die here.

I walked downstairs and found him in the living room. He saw me and smiled.

In the morning I could hardly open my eyes. The sun was streaming through the window. At least I had the double bed. I had been given a lot of extra injuries last night. He had been careful not to make me bleed. Mabye he couldn't stand not eating me but he wanted to cause me so much pain.

Every day for week I was forced to wear slutty clothes and go through torture. I had been so scared he would rape me but he must be saving that for when I do something bad.

At last I couldn't take any more of this. The front door was locked when I tried to get out. He stood in the hallway watching me try and open it. Eventually, I was just so week I fell to the floor crying. He laughed and pulled me up crushing my hand in his. I screamed and he pulled me hair. I could not remember how long the torture had gone on for because I must have passed out.

I sort of gave up after that. I only did what he told me. The only thing I did do was count how many days it had been. Eventually it was day fourteen. There was only seven days left we could stay here. One night he came into the room I slept and told me he was 'bored' with me. He said he would kill me tonight. The death would be quick though he wanted to keep me, but I wouldn't survive another three days anyway.

I cried for most of that day. Why had I run away? I was so stupid. I was safe there and now I was in danger. I was glad they hadn't found me.

I waited all evening for him to come though he did not. I knew it had been hours in the darkness. I found a watch in the drawer so I hardly had to move to see the time. It was midnight. So why had he not come? The door opened, but I could not remember seeing his face. I couldn't be sure if he had even come in at all. Everything had gone black too fast.

* * *

**:O Cliffy! :D**


	8. What you're doing to me

The next time I woke up I felt so relaxed I didn't want to open my eyes. I could still feel the dull pain, but it didn't matter to me at all. Someone was holding my hand comfortingly. I wasn't actually sure who it was, but didn't sense many. The tubes in my arm seemed to be gone.

I wanted to sleep some more but I felt wide awake now, so I just opened my eyes and shut them to see who was holding my hand. A flash of red-brown hair, and I knew who it was.

"Hey, Edward." I said with my eyes still closed but I wanted to see him so they didn't stay that way.

"Hi." He said giving me a smile. I was grateful for it and returned it.

I sighed in content. "It took you a while to visit." I stated. "I've only have Alice here. No offence but I'm not that into clothes and make-up."

"Sorry," he replied, moving his chair closer. "I've been busy."

"So what brings you to visit me?" I asked, sitting up. I noticed Jasper and Alice on two chairs further away from us. "Oh hey."

"You were having nightmares." Said Edward in reply.

"Oh." I bit my lip. Great – just perfect.

"Carlisle thinks you're ready to come home today," He went on seeing my discomfort, even though I could hardly remember the dreams. "Since you don't need drugs to sleep anymore."

"That's good." I said. "When can we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready."

I nodded and Alice stood up holding a shopping bag. "I brought you some clothes." She said grinning.

"Oh," I said. "Thanks."

Edward stood up to leave, as did Jasper. Alice left the bag at the end of the bed, but didn't leave.

"Do you need any help?" she asked as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"I think I'll manage thanks."

She proceeded to leave and I was alone again. There was a blue tank top and white skirt in the bag. I took about ten minutes getting dressed with difficulty, but I managed it. I found a mirror in the bag too and looked at my reflection. I had the scar running down my cheek. It would never fade completely though. My eyes had dark circles because I had lost a lot of sleep. My hair looked thinner and when I brushed it there were many loose hairs. I hated stress. It always had to mess your appearance as well as you.

When I was dressed Carlisle did a few tests and explained that he couldn't get off work so the others were taking me back to the house. I thanked him for everything and Edward took me out to the car where Jasper and Alice were already waiting.

The travel back to the house was short, but that might have been because Edward was driving so fast. I sat in the passenger seat in front, watching the outside through the window.

Alice was chatting to Jasper in the back about something I wasn't listening to. I could vaguely sense Edward sneaking me glances every now and then at me, but I took no notice.

When we got to the house Esme started fussing over what to get me to eat while Edward carried me upstairs. I didn't like the idea of being carried when I could probably walk just fine to my room. _My room_.

He set me down on the bed. Would this mean I had been brought into this crazy world by force and now I would forever be here while they watched me grow old? As stupid as it seemed – this was my life now.

I felt like someone had hit me in the chest. How could I fit in here? With all of these people who didn't age when I looked so average? So… so normal. Would I just have to get up every day and try and ignore the fact that they are all vampires? Would more try and come after me and try to eat me? Would I be turned myself?

So many questions were running through my head. Edward sat next to me on the end of the bed. He ran a hand through my hair comfortingly. "Everything will be ok." He said. I didn't believe him.

We were dangerously close now, looking into each others eyes. Even his breath was beautiful. I hoped he couldn't hear my heart beat going a mile a minute now.

He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Can you read minds?" I had to know how he knew so much.

He nodded. With a sigh I looked down at my lap. "Bloody hell." I muttered.

Edward lifted my chin up gently and we were looking into each others eyes again. And we kissed.

***

Everyone had found out about the kiss soon enough to start asking me about our relationship. Alice wouldn't leave me alone and keep pushing on the subject. Emmett, who I had got to know now, kept making jokes about it. Esme was delighted to share stories with me about how she met Carlisle and what she felt like. It was cute that everyone was being like this but they did get annoying not long after they all got excited about it.

Everyone except Edward. Every night he would come in and sing me to sleep. He was so perfect and sweet. He helped me thorough the nightmares I apparently had, and hardly left my side.

I was meant to be on bed rest for a week but Carlisle bent the rules a little so I could come downstairs sometimes and lay on the sofa reading or something. The Cullens had been kind enough to fetch some of my things from my old home like my clothes and personal possessions. Although I had some of my clothes I wasn't happy that Alice had been through my wardrobe throwing out old clothes that were getting to small. Some of the stuff in there I had loved, but when Edward told me what she was planning I was even more annoyed.

"Alice. We. Are. Not. Going. Shopping." I told her.

"Why not? It will be fun." She replied smiling.

"I have loads of stuff that are fine and I don't need new clothes. Plus I don't have enough money to get anything new." It was true, I couldn't really afford new clothes with the money I had. Besides, shopping was a bad idea – I could feel it deep down.

"Aww, but they'll be shoes…" I knew I could never trust Edward with my thoughts. He had obviously found out my obsession of high heels.

My expression looked annoyed, frustrated and unhappy. She gave me a puppy dog look.

"Fine." I snapped. "But not until my bones are not broken, I don't want to walk around looking like this."

She grinned and started talking about all the styles that she thought would look good on me. Alice was just about to talk about hair styles when Jasper came in. He seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"What wrong?" asked Alice, turning to him.

"I hope this isn't a bad time…" He started looking at me uncertainly. "But we thought about starting funeral plans."

I bit my lip and looked down. It had been in the back of my mind because I'd pushed it there. I never thought it would have to be up to me about what would happen because I'd never thought of it. She was barely in her thirties so why would I?

"I see." I mumbled. "It has been nearly a month after all." After a couple of seconds of an awkward silence I looked up. "I think I've got a few ideas."


	9. Walking on air

That night Edward was still out hunting from that afternoon. Because of the recent events he had put it off a while so he was out for longer than usual. I dived through the various boxes in my room looking for the photo albums.

I knew that doing this would only make me emotional but I had almost forgotten the familiarity of my mother so I had to look through some photos. When I found the couple of photo albums I crawled into my bed under the covers with a flash light. I sat on the mattress with the duvet over my head. The photo album was on my lap. I smoothed over the cover at first debating whether I should or I shouldn't.

Opening the first page I started flicking through slowly. Theses were the baby pictures of me and my mother. There weren't many actually. Mabye because most of the time when I was a kid she was depressed because of my father leaving. I had never met him and he probably would never see me ever. He left when she found out my mum was pregnant.

After a few, I realised that it was it. My mother had died, my father had left, all the relatives I had even known of either turned away or died as well. I was the only one left.

I shut the album and a small noise escaped from the impact. I wasn't going to do this. I knew I wasn't ready. Why did I even think about it?

I flicked off the flash light and got out from under the covers. I turned out the light and placed the album on the chest of drawers with the flash light. Now I was stuck. If I went to sleep I was sure to have nightmares again. And this time Edward wasn't here to chase away the dreams. _Great_, I thought. _Perfect_.

As soon as I did shut my eyes a different dream played through my mind this time. It was more vivid and scary. I hadn't had it long until I woke up shaking all over. I couldn't tell if I had screamed or not but either way someone would come in. I cried on Jasper's shoulder for a couple of minutes until he relaxed me into a dreamless sleep. But as soon as he left and my eyes snapped open. I knew why he hadn't stayed for long – it was a shame really that we couldn't be close.

I lay awake crying silently until Edward came back. He comforted me for a while.

"I won't leave you for the night again." He promised.

"No." I disagreed. "You needed to go. I had to face them sometime."

But even when he was there the next few nights the nightmare didn't leave – as if I had had it once and now it was stuck there. More than once Edward suggested I get some sleeping pills from Carlisle, or maybe Jasper could stay, but I refused. I told him I needed to get over it and they would probably stop soon.

***

The next morning, I decided to get out of bed. I needed to walk around. Edward had left to go and talk to Carlisle about something leaving me in my room, so I stood by the window. It was raining again and it always soothed my mood. Listening to the small patter of the rain on the window I was leaning against the window frame. There was a window seat that had a couple of cushions on. I watched the trees blowing in the wind that was getting rough now. Eventually I couldn't stand up any longer so I just sat down leaning against the cushions.

I knew exactly what Edward and Carlisle were discussing – it didn't take a genius to work it out. They were probably talking about emotional trauma and all the rest. But I was determined to get through this without drugs, it would mean a lot. Mabye I just needed closure? Of course. I mentally hit myself. The funeral – that would be my closure.

I sat there for hours. Though Edward came back I did need some time to myself. Esme bought me up food (and painkillers) or which I thanked her for. She was such a perfect mother figure. It was sweet.

In the afternoon I plucked up the courage again to look at the photos. I just wanted this over and done with so I could keep going. It would be what she wanted after all. I was amazed that I didn't spill over like I had done the night before. But I had been tired – even angry that I kept breaking down.

While I had gotten though a couple of pages Edward came back. Before he could apologise, like I knew he would, I interrupted what he was saying.

"I've been thinking about the funeral." I said looking up at him.

He looked a little taken aback for a second and then came over to sit next to me.

"I've got a few ideas." I continued.


	10. Returning to darkness

On the morning of the funeral there was a sense of tension through my veins while I got dressed. For that night I hadn't had nightmares, and I did ask Edward to let me be by myself. I had suspected that they had snuck some sleeping pills into me somehow, but I suppose it was for the better and that made me kind of grateful even though I was against the whole thing. I wore a white blouse with black smart trousers. It looked plain, but it was really the smartest I had – I liked casual wear too much. I wanted to wear heels with the outfit, but I was still recovering and if I fell over at the wrong moment it would not help at all.

So after Alice styled my hair (she couldn't just let me do it myself), I slowly walked down the stairs, sliding my hand along the rail as I went. Everyone was downstairs waiting and that made me wish that we had family.

Our history was a sad one. My mother's parents didn't approve of the pregnancy she had when she was seventeen. Neither did my father, so he left. After my mother had the baby she moved out to live by herself. She coped well. She didn't even get depression. Even when my grandparents never called again after my second birthday. It was amazing she got through her life. She was a loner – not wanting to get close to anyone. We were like best friends, and because she was so young she was into everything that I loved. It was fun while it lasted.

As I came to the last step faces turned towards me. If I wasn't so full with thoughts about my mother then I probably would have been embarrassed. But who cares anyway? Why would it matter if I were?

Esme came straight over before I could even blink. She hugged me and I could feel the pain ripping inside. It made me feel sick.

"I know you're going through a hard time." She told me, while I still held onto her. "But we're here for you, just keep holding on ok?"

She was so much like her…, I thought. "Thank you so much." I pulled away. "You're all so kind." I could hear my voice cracking but I choked back the tears. I was determined not to spill over.

Rosalie who had apparently been leaning against the wall next to the fire place walked over to her. She looked grim too. "I wanted to apologise." she said, almost asking.

I almost laughed sarcastically. "You don't have to." I said. "I know you will still want me away," I turned away from her in disgust. This was killing me. One moment I felt awful, the next angry – what the heck? "because having me here is dangerous for all of you."

"Don't feel that way." Said Edward sadly, lacing a cold hand on my shoulder. "I want you here." I wanted to smile, but couldn't bring myself to.

The journey out of town took about half an hour. We were going right out to the edge of the forest atop a waterfall. We had arranged it exactly how she would want. It was a little unusual but I knew she would prefer it this way. Just thinking about her wishes made me hold back my tears again. Edward stretched his hand out to hold mine. I took it gladly.

Watching out the window, I could see us getting closer. Eventually we stopped on the grass. I shut my eyes for a second taking a breath and then I stepped out the car.

A gust of wind hit me instantly. If Alice hadn't tied my hair up then it would have gone haywire. The river was wide, and stretched to the edge of the cliff where the waterfall was.

The black box, containing the ashes of my mother was carried by Carlisle to the edge. I stepped forward while the Cullens stood behind me. I didn't expect them to say anything. They had never met her – ever, so there was no point. It was just me now, standing there. But I had bought along a couple of things.

There was a tulip – her favourite yellow flower, wrapped in a small red ribbon. The second item was a note tucked in the folding of the ribbon. I had cried writing the note – though I knew no one would read it, I hope that maybe she would know what was on there.

I didn't say any words because I there were no words. Everything in the note said everything I wanted her to know. But even if I wanted to say something I would have broken down before I said one word.

_I know that it wasn't fair of what happened, but it happened and there is nothing that can change that now. I just wish that somehow I could have made your life a whole lot better._

_I miss you so much, and always will_

_Carrie xxx_

I watched the ashes blow over the waterfall, and then drop down slowly with the flower. I could feel fresh tears falling from my eyes as the last pieces of my mother finally disappeared into the depths of the water below. Everything went past in a haze because I was blinded by tears, but after everything was gone again I sunk to the grass sobbing, trying to cause myself pain, ripping at my hair, scratching my arms. This was it – everything was over now. I was completely and utterly alone.

Cold, strong arms pulled me close to the person who I knew was Edward in an attempt to stop me from hurting myself any more. But it was hopeless. I didn't belong here, with this family. How could I have ever believed they would want me? It was way too dangerous for them anyway, and for me. They were a constant reminder of why I was alone now.

I could feel we were moving now, but the tears were slowing now. "Put me down, Edward." I murmured.

"Not until you calm down." He replied.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Edward." My tone was going to angry again – he was starting to annoy me. "Put me down." I started struggling.

He stopped by the car, though he didn't look convinced. "I'm fine." I grumbled.

"You don't seem so." said Edward. He did seem to look worried now.

"Oh I wonder why." I said sarcastically.

Everyone had turned to us now. Jasper made some kind of strangled noise. My hand came into a fist.

Carlisle broke the awkward silence. "We should get back, in time for lunch."

"Oh please," I turned to him. "None of you even eat!"

"That sounds like a good idea, we should go." said Jasper – now looking worse than ever. If vampires could go paler he probably would have. He then muttered something to Alice, though I didn't hear it.

There was a sudden loud sound of crashing glass. I was flung out of the way, just in time to see the windows of both cars were smashed into small pieces of glass. My eyes widened and any anger left in my emotion was gone. For a second everyone just stood there awestruck.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Rosalie to no one in particular.

"I swear it wasn't me this time." said Emmett, looking very innocent. That earned a hit at the back of the head from Rosalie.

Carlisle walked around the cars. I could hear the glass crunching at his feet. I was aware that Edward was holding my arm and I pulled out of his grip.

"Now that was interesting." muttered Carlisle.

Edward cut in. "You think she did it?"

I was taken aback – they thought I, did that?

"I've seen it before – though it never happened before they were turned." He replied.

"My power wouldn't work on her, maybe that has something to do with it?" wondered Jasper.

I felt hurt that they were talking about me like I wasn't here. How could I have done that? It was stupid. Though Jasper had a point, I didn't believe Carlisle at all. But how else could it have happened?

"How could I do that?" I interrupted.

"Your emotions…" Carlisle explained. "They must have got too much – so you took it out on the closest objects which just happened to be …" he trailed off.

If I didn't know that vampires existed I would have thought they were crazy. "I'm sorry." I said wrapping my arms round my torso. "I didn't mean too."

"It's fine." comforted Esme, putting a cold hand on my shoulder. She then whispered to me. "Emmett's done worse things than this."

I giggled as he yelled "Hey! I fixed the TV after!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yeah but after that we still had to get a new satellite box…"

They argued about what really happened when Emmett apparently broke the TV because the video game he was playing had a glitch or something. I wasn't really listening. My thoughts drifted towards Edward on the ride back in the now windowless car. Edward could probably hear what I was thinking. I was so sorry for what had happened. I had just got so angry.

When we were back home he didn't stick around. He left for his room as soon as we got into the house. Alice told me he would come round and this always happens in his relationships at some point anyway. I still didn't look convinced though so after having some lunch Emmett tried to cheer me up by playing some video games with me.

"Trust me, we should play this – I will so overlap you by the end." I grinned. This was one of my favourite games.

"Oh really?" he said, as it started counting down. "Vampires don't loose."

"Think again!" I laughed as my car raced past him.

Jasper came into the room. "Hey Emmet – you wouldn't want to go hunting later?"

"Yeah, ok, but I might be here a while. Carrie is one competitive girl. You know she thinks she is going to overlap me??"

I rolled my eyes and turned a corner. "Oh you'd better not get that double bonus." I pressed harder on the acceleration though it did nothing since I was at full speed already.

"Well don't make yourself dizzy…" Jasper said turning out of the room.

"Ugh I hate you!" I said a little annoyed, though not really.

He laughed. "Told ya. No one beats me – ever."

"Not so fast there!" I drove past him again, though he was right on my tail now.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare!" I panicked as we came up to the finish. He overtook on the last second – but it was close. "You win this time, but tomorrow you will not even get close!"

Emmett laughed. "Aren't we going again?" he asked.

"No, I am starting to get a little dizzy you know." I smiled slightly and stood up. I needed to talk to Edward. I hoped he was ready to talk now.

"Good luck!" called Emmett. I just rolled my eyes; he knew what I was doing. It was obvious.

Edward must have already been prepared for me coming since he could hear me and my thoughts. I was a little slow up the stairs but I couldn't care less. I knocked on his bedroom door twice. There was no answer so I just let myself in.

"Edward?" I asked. He was sitting on the sofa listening to his iPod. I said his name again but he didn't answer for a moment. I stood in the doorway patiently. I would wait for as long as it takes. He sighed and took out the headphones, pausing the song.

"Come in." he muttered. I took a step forward and closed the door behind me.

"Edward, I… I can't do this anymore."


	11. Forgotten memories

I couldn't get to sleep that night. However much I tossed and turned it would not come. Edward knew there was something wrong with us. He had known for a few days that neither of us was very committed to our relationship. So, we broke up. And that was that.

Frustrated, I threw the covers off myself and sat up in the double bed. Crossing my legs, I leant my elbow on my knee and rested my chin on my hand. Milk usually works… I thought. So I swung my legs off the bed and made my way down to the kitchen.

I didn't bother looking around; I just walked towards the fridge. The sooner I got what I came for, the sooner I could sleep. I _was_ tired. I took a sip, and the cool liquid washed down my throat.

I turned around and was shocked to see Carlisle leaning against the table watching me with his arms folded. I gasped and nearly dropped the glass. Turning back to face the kitchen counter I tried catching my breath.

"You know you really shouldn't do that." I gasped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said sounding concerned.

I turned back to face him, leaning back on the counter. "Don't worry about it." I muttered.

"You don't seem very..." he trailed off.

Sighing, I avoided looking at him. "You heard it all, didn't you?" I asked, although it was more of an accusation.

He nodded. Tears sprung at the corners of my eyes. I couldn't help it. The next thing I knew I was sobbing into his chest.

"It never would have worked out anyway… I mean he's a vampire for goodness sake." I whispered.

"Carrie, you'll find someone." He replied.

After a couple of minutes we were just standing there hugging. I noticed he was considerably taller than me…

"Forgive Rosalie." He said out of the blue.

"I-," I started, and then changed my mind. "Okay, I will."

"Perfect!" came a delighted voice from the doorway. I looked up, with my tear stained face, to see Rosalie standing in the door way. She was smiling. I half smiled back.

"Hey," I realised. "Where did my milk go?" I let go of Carlisle and looked around for the glass. Finding it on the counter I drained the glass.

"You should be in bed." said Carlisle. Definitely the fatherly part coming out. (Even more-so)

"I'm going, I'm going!" I said smirking, holding the glass under the tap – intending to clean it. But I blinked, to find I was halfway up the stairs in Carlisle's arms.

I 'hmmfed' as he placed me in my bed. "Good night." He said standing in the doorway.

"Night." I turned over pulling the covers up. The corners of my mouth turned upwards. "Carlisle?" I asked into the darkness a second later.

"Yes?" He said back. I could see his shadow from the landing light, onto the floor.

"I'm really sorry about what happened today. I am grateful for everything, I truly am."

"You don't need to thank us." He hushed me. "We want to help you."

X . x . X

The next morning I was awoken to Alice bouncing around my room wanting me to go shopping with her that day. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, I knew this was coming up but I don't have any money – well not enough to buy any outfits at least."

She grinned. "I knew you would say that," She began. "So…" She got out a small envelope from her back pocket of her jeans.

"Oh, Alice, you really didn't have to do that." I exclaimed as she handed it to me.

"It's nothing, really. We have lots more!" Alice said happily. "Besides Carrie, I have to make up for all the birthdays I missed before we met!"

"That doesn't count." I replied, stubbornly. "You've had at least a hundred, anyway!"

"Also doesn't count!" She sang. "I'm frozen so ha!"

I rolled my eyes again and smiled. "Excuse me, I need a shower." I said walking over to the bathroom door.

Little did I know, shopping was going to be a distraction for later. I was eating pancakes while the mail arrived. Esme walked into the kitchen carrying an open letter.

"I think you should read this." She said gravely.

My eyes narrowed in confusion and wonder. What was this going to be about – I never got mail. Putting down my fork, I took the letter that she handed me and began to read.

When I looked up again, I was speechless. The letter had said my father wanted to get custody of me. He had heard about the tragedy of my mother and wanted to see me again. He wanted me to live with him.

I stood up leaving the letter on the kitchen table. "I'm sorry, Esme, I'm not hungry." I almost whispered.

She looked concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?" Esme asked.

I didn't reply, instead I just shook my head, walking over to the door heading upstairs. Alice found me less a few minutes later sitting on my bed.

"My father… left before I was born." I said as she walked in and sat cross legged on the bed facing me. "He hates me. Why would he want me back?" A tear slid down my face, I sniffed and wiped it away.

"Mabye he's had time to think about things." She said trying to reassure me.

I snorted. "He didn't want me then, so why would he want me now? As far as he's concerned I was a mistake." This was hopeless, I was just getting angry.

"Give him a chance. You might like him. And he might like you." Alice tried to persuade me.

My brow furrowed. "I could never stay here forever could I?" I was figuring it out now. "You knew this was going to happen. You saw it working out?"

"Yeah," She said. "But it's better this way. Besides, you shouldn't have to worry about getting attacked if you get a paper cut."

"I wasn't," I replied. "I suppose it's for the best." I sighed.

X . x . X


	12. So the song ends

"I'll never forget you, Edward." I said to him smiling. "I know we've not really had a fun time but…"

He cut me off. "It's been amazing, Carrie. I just wish I hadn't messed it up."

I shrugged. "What's done is done."

I said goodbye to everyone. They all got a hug, and then I got to Carlisle last.

"I hope we meet again someday… but hopefully it won't be because I somehow got into a coma." I grinned.

"That would be one of the less nicer ways to reunite." He chuckled, and then I hugged him. My father stood waiting for me by the car. I didn't want to leave, but it was for the best. How could I – me – live with vampires? It was insane.

We would be moving to England where he lived in a mansion there. It was very fancy in the photos. My room was huge, and there was an indoor swimming pool in the conservatory. I would defiantly not go somewhere bad. I was happy to go live with my father, but I was going to miss the Cullens.

"Well, see you…" I trailed off, I wouldn't see them again.

"Around?" asked Alice.

"You could say that." I replied, opening the car door and getting inside. We drove away, and I waved to them out the window. They waved back.

There goes the vampire family. Somehow, I knew I would see them again – someday.


End file.
